


Wave Ocean Zone, Act Chairs

by PurpleGentian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGentian/pseuds/PurpleGentian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fortune recruits some jabroni who looks to get revenge on pirates because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Ocean Zone, Act Chairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsticks/gifts).



> I more or less just wanted to see if I could characterize Miss Fortune correctly. I noticed that one of the people I look up to on Tumblr also likes Miss Fortune, so that's effectively what made me decide to write about her.

Miss Fortune had been in her navigational office on her ship, _The Career End,_ for almost the entire day. She had no immediate formal appointments, although she did request her subordinates ensure that, if any grog or food was to be had, that as Captain she should be aware. Fortunately, one of her subordinates, a blonde woman, arrived and made sure that she got provisions while slowly looking at however many notorious pirates she was to put down for good. Ordinarily, her time would be spent hitting on random people, regardless of gender, in the hopes of getting information from them about the latest in Bilgewater stupidity. At least, she considered it stupidity whenever it involved pirates. Most generally were not particularly bright, which made her occupation as a Pirate Hunter all the easier.

Her blonde subordinate knocked on the door for what Fortune counted as the fifth time today.

"Come in," Fortune stated sweetly. She liked her crew, even if they slightly annoyed her from time to time.

The blonde woman bowed, "Captain, there's some nutjob who apparently wishes to see you. Something about 'chairs,' from what I can tell."

"Bring him in," she sighed. Worst case scenario, she could offer false comfort and end everything quickly. The blonde woman did as she was told, and brought the man in. He looked to have hair that was dyed white, a peach eyepatch bearing the emblem of a broken blade atop a bandaged heart, and some casual wear outside of it. He was escorted inside, and the door behind him shut.

"Please, sit down," Fortune suggested. She needed a calm tone, as she didn't know if the man before her was ill in the head. He co-operated calmly, sitting down. Her next command was, "Now that you're seated, can you tell me why you wish to speak to me?" Her words needed to have some honey, else she wouldn't get what she wanted.

"'Cause you're the only Pirate Hunter I have any marginal awareness of," he spoke bluntly. He was one of those who knew some fancy words, she noticed. He continued, without prompting, "And I managed to avoid drowning."

Fortune raised a brow, "You... what?" Bilgewater's waters were deep. There was always folk tales of the water's inhabitants ensuring people never came back to the surface again. 

"I nearly drowned. One of my friends is a courtesan, and her chairs got stolen by some pirates," the man did not seem deterred by her confusion, "However, by the time I got to confront the entire crew about those chairs, they had burnt the chairs and chucked the remains into the deep. I was then thrown overboard per the suggestion of the captain of the crew, who I only remember as wearing a yellow jacket. The water was pretty deep, I noticed, but I survived."

Fortune eyed the man up and down. He didn't seem to be much of a swimmer, although he could have trained in some fashion for swimming. She noticed his face wasn't too bad to look at once you got past the eyepatch. There had to have been another story for that, although she didn't necessarily have time to listen to it.

"So, stolen and destroyed chairs. I'm going to guess you want revenge?," she asked. 

He nodded, "Of course. Are you busy?"

Words she predicted he'd say. She got up and moved closer to him.

"Not particularly," she shook her head. However, she noticed she now had someone who could amount to something after all, "I'll tell you what, though. Join me, and I'll help you avenge those chairs." The words were hilarious coming from her mouth, but she did not laugh. She did not wish to mock him, not yet anyway. There could still be time for that, she mused.

He also got up, "Very well, then. Would you like me to-"

She silenced him with a finger over his mouth, "I'm thinking." She did not mean to be patronizing, but she also was apparently indifferent to how she looked to him. After a while, she sighed, "Sorry about that."

"No big deal," he answered. He seemed to be calm in spite of what just happened. Perhaps his acceptance of the scenario which led to chairs not being avenged was something he deemed enough to be solemn about. Perhaps if he showed emotion, she would have seen it as artificial? She was not entirely certain of anything, other than how he treated this as a serious matter. Then again, pirates harassing courtesans for any reason was always a serious matter. 

She then made way for her office.

"Mind discussing more about this matter elsewhere?" She more or less wanted a good reason to be out of her ship, even if it meant going into a bar or somewhere else.

He, luckily, complied. He went with her, and they decided to discuss the matter elsewhere.


End file.
